thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 32: Semistrong!
The next day.... Dray: Soph, you're in the quarterfinals? Soph: yup! I can't believe I beat that Eddison dude! Dray: Yeah, he was pretty strong. Dan: Not as strong as me! Trevor: Says the one who LOST to me! Dan: That's in the past.... Trevor: But it affected your future. *Dan stands up and glares at Trevor* Dan: I'm gonna - Dray: Stop fighting, you overgrown babies! Soph: What he said! Announcer: Looks like our next match is.... Dray vs Zeke! Dray: It's my time.. All: YOU CAN DO THIS DRAY!!! Announcer: Here comes DRAY! *Dray walks onto the field.* Announcer: And here comes ZEKE! Crowd: ZEKE ZEKE ZEKE! *Zeke comes out* Zeke: Thank you! Thank you all! Dray: How perfect. I wonder how the crowd will react when I beat him. Referee: This is an Electric Stage! Battle... BEGIN!! Zeke: Go, Linoone! Dray: I choose you! Nidoking! Linoone: Lin! (Time to faint!) Nidking: Nidoking! (Not so fast, raccoon!) Dray: Use Poison Jab! Zeke: Use Tackle! *Linoone attempts to tackle Nidoking, but fails due to being poisoned* Dray: Yes! Use Dragon Tail! Zeke: Linoone! Get close to it, then use Quick Attack! Linoone: Lin Lin Lin..oone! (Huff puff puff, YAA!) Nidoking: *completely fine * King... (Pathetic.) Dray: Use Horn Drill! *Horn Drill hits Linoone, who faints* Dray: Easy. Return, Nidoking. Crowd: BOOO BOOOOOOOO!!!!! Dray: HEEEYY!!! Referee: It's a Ghost field! Zeke: Nngh.... I choose you! Espeon! Espeon: Espeon! (Psychic POWER! Dray: Go Tyranitar! Use Stone Edge! Tyranitar: Tyranitar! ( I'm having a ball! ) Zeke: Use Hypnosis! *Espeon hypnotizes Tyranitar, leaving it confused.* Zeke: Use Tackle! Espeon: Espeon!!!! ( FULL POWER! ) Tyranitar: Tyranitarrr.... (Why don't you dance with me) *Tyranitar faints because of the power of tackle* Dray: Return... wait a...WHAAA??? How can tackle be that strong???? Zeke: You train, doofus. Dray: *thinking* Doofus? No one calls me doofus.... NO ONE!!! Dray: GO GRENINJA!!!! Greninja: Greninja! ninja! ( Of course. A puny pokemon to defeat. Perfect) Dray: Use NIGHT SLASH!!! Greninja: Ninja! (one hit ko. i know it.) *espeon faints* Greninja: Gren... (told ya so.) Crowd: Greninja! Greninja! Greninja! Dray! Dray! Dray! Dray: Hear that buddy? They're cheering on us! Greninja: Greninja! ( YES THEY ARE!! ) Zeke: Go, Metagross! Metagross: meta. (oh no.) Zeke: Metagross! Meteors and stars fall on your command. Make it so! Mega Evolve! Mega Metagross:META! (I've got this thing..) Dray: Greninja! FULL POWER!!!! *Greninja turns into Dray-Greninja* Dray-Greninja: GRENINJA Dray: Use Aerial Ace! Greninja: NINJA!!! (A burning hit, huh?) Zeke: Dodge it and use Meteor Mash! Dray: Use WATER SHURIKEN! Zeke: *panicked* Use Meteor Mash! *metagross faints* Dray: WE DID IT! WE'RE IN THE SEMIFINALS! Dray-Greninja: NINJA!!! (Dray! We did it, my mate!) Dray: Who knows how stronger we'll get??? ONE HOUR LATER Dray: Soph! I saw your battle! Soph: Yes! I defeated that Uma! What a creep... Dray: Yeah, she's creepy... She talks about death and all that... do you think she's a part of Team Doom? Soph: Team Doom? Who's that? Dray: They're a team who tries to catch other people pokemon, and they favor ghost, dark, and normal type pokemon. That's not "normal"! Eh???? Soph: *groans* Dray: HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Who's that Pokemon? It's Metagross! Our hero has just entered the semi finals! Who knows how strong they'll get? As the journey continues!